totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
TPWS Podsumowanie III: Walka o Miłość
Wstęp: Podczas gdy leci muzyczka podsumowań, pojawia się logo z napisem "Total Drama School Aftermath" , a następnie pokazywane są fragmenty wyeliminowanych uczestników, zaczynając od Leshawny kończąc na DJ'u. Intro: W tle leci piosenka Ja Chciałbym Być Sławnym. Kamera wyskakuje z kosza do koszykówki, z tablicy, globusu i z niewiadomego pochodzenia jedzenia na stołówce. Pokazany jest budynek szkoły z napisem Saint-Pier High School, lecz napis odpada i Chris zawiesza nowy, czyli Chris McLean's High School of Total Drama, kiedy go przylepił, uśmiecha się, lecz spada z drabiny przez wózek woźnego, który otwiera drzwi do szkoły. Na wózku przyczepiona jest kamera, więc pokazana jest cała szkoła, bo wózek został rozpędzony. Na początku pokazane są szafki szkolne, później hol główny, i wózek wjeżdża po schodach. Na 1 piętrze, przy schodach Courtney rozmawia ze Scott'em przez video-chat, jednak połączenie pada, Courtney się wkurza, a kamera pokazuje Duncan'a ( który cały czas obok niej stał ) który śmieje się, a ona go uderza w krocze, i złowieszczo się śmieje, a on zwijający się z bólu sturlał się po schodach. Później kamera pokazuje salę gimnastyczną gdzie Izzy zeskakuje z drabinki na drabinkę, później pokazuję Evę podnoszącą sztangi, a później Tylera i Owena na bieżni, lecz Owen jest zbyt zmęczony i upada. Następnie na holu głównym Cody ucieka przed kimś i znika z obiektywu, a następnie za nim biegnie Sierra która go szuka. Później na stołówce Lindsay i Beth trzymające tace i rozmawiają, kiedy Chef wrzuca na tacę Lindsay ohydną breję, ona się skrzywia. Później, przy szafkach Alejandro próbuje rozmawiać z Heather, lecz ją to wkurza i przymyka jego palec w szafce, a kiedy Alejandro go wyjmuje, jest bardzo spuchnięty. Następnie kamera pokazuje Noah w zaciemnionej klasie, chętnego wiedzy, a później, ławkę obok śpiącego Justina i Geoff'a, później salę muzyczną gdzie gra na gitarze Trent, a później Katie i Sadie, które się na niego wpatrują. Później pokazuje Harolda prężącego swoje "muskuły", kamera przechodzi na zawstydzoną tym Leshawnę. Następnie pokazuje DJ'a i Bridgette na lekcji o zwierzętach, którzy są tym wzruszeni, a później kamera przeskakuje na siedzącą obok Gwen, która jest tym zanudzona. Na koniec jest pokazana klasa, do której wbiega zdyszany Ezekiel i siada gdzieś z tyłu, w najgorszej ławce. Na tablicy ktoś pisze Total Drama School, i kamera się oddala a tym kimś okazuje się Chris w przebraniu nauczyciela, trzymający w ręku kredę, i napis Total Drama School napisany na tablicy zmienia się w normalne logo sezonu. III Podsumowanie: Leci muzyczka podsumowań, pojawia się napis "Total Drama School Aftermath". W studiu podsumowań brzmi jeszcze przez chwilę muzyczka, słychać głośne oklaski i okrzyki, a na kanapie siedzi Owen i... Owen: 'Emm...Emm...? Czee-eeść, ja jestem Owen, a to już kolejne Podsumowanie tego see-zoonu...Powitajcie nową prowadzącą...Blaine-eeley!... ''Wszyscy buczą. Przestraszeni stażyści przynoszą na scenę Blaineley znajdującą się w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa. '' '''Blaineley: '''AAA!!! WYPUŚCIE MNIE STĄD, WY &$()$!!! '''Owen: '''Okeej...Jakby coś to przychodźćie mi często na grób... ''Owen odpina kaftan Blaineley, a okazuje się że ona ma strasznie potargane włosy, rozmazany makijaż, i wygląda jak jakaś psychopatka. 'Blaineley: '''WITAJCIE, CHOLERNI, TO ZNACZY DRODZY WIDZOWIE!!! ... '''Blaineley: '''Na prawdę, oprócz widowni tylko 2 osoby w Loży Szyderców!? '''Alejandro: '''Umm...dzięki? '''Sadie: '''Taa... ''Przewróciła oczyma. 'Blaineley: '''TO GDZIE SIĘ PODZIALI WSZYSCY!? '''Owen: '''Ech...tak, Tyler i Gwen są w więzieniu... '''Alejandro: '...Duncan i Harold się leją... 'Sadie: '...Izzy oszalała, a Bridgette i Geoff robią to samo co Harold i Duncan... :> 'Bridgette: '..KŁÓTNIE, CO!? 'Owen: '''Umm...Nie ważne, czas przywitać naszego pierwszego gościa, czyli...Sierrę. ''Oklaski i gwizdy. 'Owen: '''Ale najpierw...zobaczmy, co robi teraz! ''Bierze pilot od monitora do ręki. 'Blaineley: '''CO!? JA TO CHCĘ!!! '''Owen: '''Nie Blaineley, było napisane że ja mam to zrobić... '''Blaineley: '''Cicho bądź, i daj mi ten pilot!! ''Unieruchomiona rzuciła się na niego. 'Owen: '''AAA, ZDEJMIJCIE JĄ ZE MNIE, ONA JEST CHYBA JESZCZE CIĘŻSZA NIŻ JAAA!!! '''Blaineley: '''STUL DZIÓB! '''Alejandro: '...Ekhem...Stażyści! Stażyści przychodzą na scenę i rozdzielają Owen'a i Blaineley. '''Alejandro: Podajcie mi pilota. Stażyści podają Alejandro pilota. xD Sierra siedzi w pokoju poczekalnym, czy jak to się nazywa, i biega po nim zdenerwowana. Sierra: Cody, Cody, Cody, Cody! Owen: Mam nadzieję że się już uspokoiłaś! Blaineley: Co ty gadasz? To ty tu najbardziej przeszkadzasz... Oboje na siebie warknęli. Owen: Ech...okej, tu jest Izzy, ymm to znaczy Sierra? Sierra: Cody, Cody, Cody! Owen: Może już nie męczmy dziewczyny, i wreszcie ją powitajmy! Drzwi od pokoju otwiera Stażysta. Stażysta: 'Sierra, wychodzisz! '''Sierra: '''COO, CODY!!?? '''Stażysta: '''Niee, musisz wyjść na scenę. '''Sierra: '''Ale ja chcę do Cody'ego!! ;(( '''Stażysta: '''MUSISZ WYJŚĆ NA SCENĘ! '''Sierra: '''NIE! DOPÓKI SIĘ NIE SPOTKAM Z CODY'M! '''Stażysta: '''NA SCENĘ!!! ''Wziął ją za włosy, i z trudem przytargął na scenę. 'Owen: '''O too....Sierra! ''Słychać oklaski, leci muzyczka. 'Sierra: '''Gdzie CODY!!!??? '''Owen: '''Noo...przyjdzie później... '''Sierra: '''JAK TO!? JA CHCĘ GO T E R A Z!!! '''Owen: '''Blaineley, może na serio niech teraz wejdzie Cody? Trochę obawiam się Sierry... ''Spojrzał na nią, a ta tarzała się po kanapie. 'Blaineley: '''NIEE!! NIEEE!!! TAK BĘDZIE LEPIEJ - SKORO SIERRA BĘDZIE SIĘ ZACHOWYWAŁA JAK WARIATKA, TO PRZYCIĄGNIE WIDZÓW, I PRODUCENCI POMYŚLĄ SOBIE ŻE TO DZIĘKI MNIE, I WRESZCIE WYGRYZĘ CHRIS'A I BĘDĘ PROWADZIŁA TOTALNĄ PORAAAŻKĘĘ!!!!!! ... '''Blaineley: '''Powiedziałam to na głos? Tak czy inaczej - NIE! <3 '''Sadie: '''Hej? '''Blaineley: '''CZEGO!? '''Sadie: '''Skoro okazało się, że to jednak Blaineley chciała otruc Chris'a, to dlaczego Tyler nadal siedzi w więzieniu? (please) ... '''Owen: '''Yyy, no właśnie? '''Blaineley: '''CO Z TEGO, WAŻNE ŻE JA TU JESTEM!! '''Owen: '''Nikt Cię i tak nie lubi! ... '''Owen: '''No co, taka jest prawda? ''Wszyscy zaczynają buczeć i obrzucać Blaineley jedzeniem. 'Blaineley: '''ZAMKNĄĆ SIĘ! ''Wkurzona Sadie wstała. 'Sadie: '''To nie fair! Skoro wszystko się wyjaśniło, a Blaineley tu jest, to Tyler powinien mieć takie same prawo! '''Blaineley: '''A co z Ciebie nagle taki obrońca uciśnionych!? ''Sierra również wstała. 'Sierra: '''A skoro Tyler ma prawo tu być, to Cody tak samo! <3 '''Owen: '''Eh, fakt, już dzwonię! -,- ''Owen wykręca numer. 'Owen: '''Haloo...noo...wypuście Tyler'a, ok. xD ''Kończy rozmawiać. 'Owen: '''Zaraz przyjdzie! ''Drzwi od studia otwiera Tyler. 'Owen: '''Oto on! ''Wszyscy klaszczą, a Blaineley buczy. 'Blaineley: '''Buu, buu! '''Owen: '''Oj cicho bądź! ''Rzuca do jej buzi popcornem z kanapy. 'Blaineley: '''Mmm, smaczne! ^^ (please) '''Owen: '''Tyler, siadaj na kanapie. '''Tyler: '''Okej. ''Siada na wymienionej wcześniej kanapie. :c 'Sadie: '''Hejka Tyler! ^^ '''Alejandro: '''Witaj, Amigo. '''Tyler: '''Siema! Dzieki że mnie wypuściliście! ^^ To była męczarnia... '''Owen: '''W jakim stopniu męczarnia? :c '''Blaineley: '''Zaraz...Może czas na wideokoferencję? >:) '''Owen: '''Z kim? '''Blaineley: '''Z GWEN! '''Wszyscy: 'Że co!? 'Blaineley: '''No tak...>:) '''Sierra: '''KIEDY BĘDZIE CODY!? '''Blaineley: '''Siedź cicho! ''Rzuca w nią jakoś poduszką. xD 'Blaineley: '''Zacznijmy. >:) ''Jakoś dosięga pilota i włącza ekran, na któym widać przerażoną Gwen w celi więziennej. Wideokonferencja: 'Blaineley: '''Hej, Gwen...>:) '''Gwen: '''C-ccoo, Blaaineley, wyypuście mnie stąąd...;( '''Owen: '''Gwen, co jest? '''Gwen: '''Tam jestt straszznie...Ja chcę stąąd wreeszcie wyjśćć...;( '''Blaineley: '''Nie tak prędko...>:) '''Wszyscy: '''CO!? '''Sierra: '''Coodyy!;( '''Sadie: '''Ty na serio jesteś strasznie wredna! '''Blaineley: '''Poczekajcie, połączmy się teraz z Duncan'em... >:) ''Naciska przycisk na pilocie, i łączą się z Duncan'em, który tłucze się z Harold'em. xD 'Duncan: '''Ach! A masz, frajerze! '''Harold: '''Odczep się ty kryminalisto! '''Stażysta: '''Pomóżciie, oni cały czas się biją!! CAŁY CZAS! '''Gwen: '''Duncan, ratunku! '''Duncan: '''Hę, Gwen? ''Przestaje się bić z Harold'em. 'Gwen: '''Tak, to ja! ;( Pomóż mi, siedzę w więzieniu! ;( '''Duncan: '''Już! ''Wybiega z sali w której się bił i przybiega do studia. 'Duncan: '''Wpłacę za Ciebie czek! Tylko ile on... '''Gwen: '''100 tysięcy. :/ '''Duncan: '''Kurcze...nie mam tyle kasy...(please) '''Owen: '''Hmm...wiem! Wpłacimy to za nią! '''Blaineley: '''Niee, ma tam siedzieć! ''Do studia wchodzi Harold. 'Harold: '''Hę, co się tu dzieje? :v '''Sadie: '''Gwen jest w więzieniu i nie ma kasy! '''Harold: '''Hej, ja mam trochę kasy za wygraną w konkursie na najelpszy model Dartha Vader'a! '''Sadie: '''Potrzeba 100 tysięcy. '''Harold: '''Oo...to za mało..xD '''Gwen: '''Błagam wypuście mnie stąd! '''Blaineley: '''Według praw programu, nie można odpowiadać za konsekwencje prawne uczestników. >:) ''Wszyscy się wahają. ... 'Owen: '''ZARAZ! ''Wszyscy na niego patrzą. 'Owen: '''Mam jeszcze trochę pieniędzy z wygranej Wyspy Totalnej Porażki! Tyle wystarczy! '''Harold: '''Emm...Owen... ''Podszedł do niego. 'Harold: '''Tyle nie wystarczy... ''Pokazał mu swojego tableta. 'Harold: '''Brakuje jeszcze co najmniej 50 tysięcy. Wiem! Przecież Sierra oszczędzała masę pieniędzy na pamiątki, plakaty i ołtarzyk Cody'ego, więc na pewno ma tyle pieniędzy! ''Wszyscy teraz patrzą się na Sierrę. 'Sierra: '''COO? Nie dam Wam moich 50 tysięcy zanim nie spotkam się z Cody'm! '''Alejandro: '''Czyli jednak masz te pieniądze...>:) '''Sierra: '''Uupss...ALE I TAK WAM ICH NIE DAM! ''Zakryła się poduszką. 'Blaineley: '''Heej...A co jeśli urządzimy grę, w której Sierra będzie musiała zmierzyć się w wyzwaniach, żeby odzyskać Cody'ego, a wtedy da nam te 50 tysięcy... ... ''Sierra wzięła z twarzy poduszkę. 'Sierra: '''Okej, byle bym szybko dotarła do CODY'EGO! ''Blaineley spojrzała się na Owen'a. 'Blaineley: '''Owen? '''Owen: '''Ech...okeej, jeśli przestanie niszczyć nam studio i Gwen wreszcie wyjdzie z więzienia... ''Zaczyna lecieć muzyczka. 'Blaineley: 'Świetnie! Dlatego po przerwie wydarzy się dużo więcej! A co z Leshawną, DJ'em i Lindsay? Tego dowiecie się zaraz w... Totalnej Porażce W Szkole Podsumowaniu! Ekran się ściemnia. "To Musiało Zaboleć!": Ekran się rozjaśnia. W studiu owinięci i unieruchomieni leżą Leshawna, Lindsay i DJ. Gwen nadal widać na monitorze, Blaineley ma złowieszczy uśmiech, a Sierra na wszystko patrzy. Harold i Duncan dołączyli do Loży Szyderców. 'Blaineley: '''Okej, zaczynamy grę! '''Le & Li & DJ: '''Jaką grę? '''Blaineley: '''Nie wspomniałam Wam? Aaa, no tak. Sierra będzie musiała uczestniczyć w szalonych wyzwaniach żeby odzyskać Cody'ego, a wy będziecie służyli za jej...pachołki... '''Le & Li & DJ: '''CO!? '''Blaineley: '''Właśnie, kontrakt, kontrakt. Ale najpierw obejrzmy "To Musiało Zaboleć"! Na Waszą cześć. ''Włącza monitor. *Courtney, na którą spada kra lodu w odc.15 *Katie, na którą spada worek teatralny zawieszony nad sceną w odc.17 *Lindsay, która nie uważając na siebie wpada w ciemności na skałę w odc.16 *Justin, który znajduje krem u pielęgniarki i smaruje go sobie na twarzy, jednak dostaje strasznych wypieków w odc.13 *Heather na którą spada sztuczne drzewo w dżungli, a Katie z tego powodu się śmieje w odc.15 Blaineley się śmiała. 'Blaineley: '''Hahahaha. (please) '''Leshawna: '''Słuchaj laska, jeśli myślisz, że znowu będę bawiła się w te gierki, to sporo się mylisz! '''Blaineley: '''Zamilcz. -_- ''Nacisnęła pilot, przez co kaftan Leshawny zaczął ją dusić. 'Leshawna: '''Spoko, spoko, rozumiem, zgadzam się! ''Blaineley sprawiła że kaftan przestał dusić Leshawnę. 'Blaineley: '''Ktoś jeszcze ma jakieś argumenty? <3 ... '''Blaineley: 'Świetnie, dlatego wreszcie zaczynamy "Walkę o Miłość!" <3 Walka o Miłość: Oklaski i mjuziczka. :3 '''Blaineley: '''Ktoś pierwszy chętny? <3 ... '''Blaineley: '''Leshawna, skoro jesteś taka rozmowna, to może ty pierwsza zaczniesz? '''Leshawna: '''NIEE!! '''Blaineley: Nie obchodzi mnie Twoje zdanie. <3 Chodź. <3 Gwen: 'Tylko błagam, załatwcie to szybko! '''Więzień: '''Joł, Gwen, ale masz ładne nóżki! xD ''Duncan wstał. 'Duncan: '''Nie pozwolę Ci się tak do niej odzywać! '''Blaineley: '''Widzicie dordzy widzowie? To jest dopiero przykład czystej MIŁOŚCI! '''Sierra: '''COODYY!! '''Blaineley: '''Chodź Sierra. ''Przyprowadziła na odpowiednie miejsce za ucho Leshawnę i Sierrę. Była to wielka komora w kształcie całuśnych ust w stylu ":*" xD. 'Leshawna: '''Co my mamy tu robić? '''Blaineley: '''Dobre pytanie, Cody. '''Leshawna: '''Cody? '''Sierra: '''CODY!? '''Leshawna: '''O co Ci chodzi? '''Blaineley: '''O to. ''Zakłada jej maskę z twarzą Cody'ego. 'Sierra: '''CODY! <3 '''Blaineley: '''Musicie wytrzymać ze sobą 5 minut w tej komorze. '''Leshawna: 'Że co, kur*a? 'Sierra: '''CODYYY!! <33 ''Zanim się nie obejrzała, Sierra wepchnęła ją do kapsuły, którą szybko zamknęła Blaineley. 'Blaineley: '''Zaczynamy pierwszy etap - Kapsułę Pocałunków! <3 Etap I - "Kapsuła Pocałunków": '''Leshawna: '''Ratunku, pomocy! '''Sierra: '''Cody, Codyś! <3 ''Słychać całusy. <3 Blaineley natomiast popatrzyła się na Lindsay i DJ'a. 'Blaineley: '''A Wy co? Myślicie, że też będziecie tu tak bezkarnie siedzieć? DO KAPSUŁY! ''Założyła im maski Cody'ego i wepchnęła do kapsuły. xD 'Lindsay i DJ: '''AAAA!!! '''Sierra: '''TRZECH CODY'CH!! <3333333 ''Słychać było całusy Sierry i krzyki "Cody'ch". 'Duncan: '''Blaineley, czy ta na pewno bezpieczne? '''Blaineley: '''Niee maartw sięę...;) ''Mija 5 mnut. 'Blaineley: '''Czas sie skończył! ^^ ''Blaineley otwiera kapsułę, a z niej wypadają zmęcczeni Dj, Lindsay i Leshawna, oraz podekscytowana Sierra. 'Blaineley: '''Leshawna, DJ i Lindsay. Możecie zdjąć maski. >:) '''Lindsay: '''Uff... ''Zdejmują swoje maski. 'Sierra: '''CO!? OKŁAMALIŚCIE MNIE!? NIE JESTEŚCIE TROJGIEM CODY'CH!!?? JA CHCĘ CODYYYY'EEEEGOOOOOO!!!! ;( ;( '''Blaineley: '''STAŻYŚCI! ''Stażysci przybiegli i okiełznali Sierrę xD. Zaczyna lecieć znowu ta sama muzczka. xD 'Blaineley: '''Skoro Sierra jest wściekła na Leshawnę, DJ'a i Lindsay, to świetny powód, aby rozpocząć drugą część wyzwania, czyli "Prawda albo Sierra!" <3 Etap II - "Prawda albo Sierra": ''Przy wielkim akwarium znanym z "Prawda albo Rekin" stali Leshawna, Blaineley, DJ, Lindsay oraz wkurzona Sierra ze stażystami. 'Blaineley: '''Sieerraa? Chcesz się spotkać ze swoiim Codyy'mm? '''Sierra: '''TAK! (please) '''Blaineley: '''W takim razie niedługo to nastąpi! ^^ ''Włączyła monitor, na którym wyświetlił się Cody w pokoju poczekalnym. 'Cody: '''Coo, Blaineley, co ty tu robisz!? '''Blaineley: '''Niedługo się spotkasz ze swoją Sierrą... '''Sierra: '''CODYYYY!!! <3<3 '''Cody: '''NIEEE!!! '''Blaineley: '''Paa! ''Wyłaczyła monitor. 'Sierra: '''CODY! ;( '''Blaineley: '''Zaraz do niego przyjdziesz. Ten etap będzie polegał na tym, że Lindsay, Leshawna i ten maminsynek będą wisieć (mean) nad akwarium, w którym znajduje się Sierra. '''Sierra: '''TAK! ZEEEMSTAA! '''DJ: '''No i? '''Blaineley: '''Na zawieszonej linie będzie to tego bujała się Izzy, więc co wolicie, Izzy czy Sierrę? ''Trójka popatrzyła na Izzy zachowującą się jak psychopatka, i Sierrę, która również zachowuje się jak psychopatka. 'Gwen: '''ZRÓBCIE TO! '''Leshawna: '''Zaraz! Czemu Sierra nie może po prostu spotkać się z Cody'm i dać tej cholernej kasy!? '''Blaineley: '''Na tym właśnie polega ZABAWA! '''Leshawna: '''Pff... ''Przewróciła oczyma. 'Blaineley: '''No już! Pospieszcie się! ''Sierra wskoczyła do akwarium, a Lindsay, Leshawna i DJ zostali zawiązani na linie, po której zaczęła bujać się Izzy. 'Lindsay: '''Yyy i co my mamy teraz jeszcze zrobić??? '''Blaineley: '''Mówić jak bardzo nie na widzicie Sierry i Cody'ego. '''Sierra: 'ŻE CO!? 'Lindsay: '''Bo inaczej co? '''Blaineley: '''Według praw tego programu pójdziecie siedzieć to więzienia na 2 LATA. ... '''Lindsay: '''Sierra jest głupia? '''Sierra: '''Grr.. ''Lina się obniżyła. 'DJ: '''Cody jest beznadziejny... '''Sierra: '''GRRR.... '''Leshawna: '''Sierra i Cody są żałośni! '''Sierra: '''GRRRRRRRR!! '''Le & Li & DJ: '''Sierra i Cody są najgrosi na całym świecie!!! ''Wpadają do akwarium. 'Sierra: '''AAAAA!!! WY PIE*DOLNIĘCI WARIACI, SAMI JESTEŚCIE BEZNADZIEJNI I ŻAŁOŚNIIII!!! ''Zaczęła ich atakować. 'Duncan: '''Wow...To się dopiero nazywa niezły atak....A mówię to ja... '''Lindsay: '''POMOCY, JA NIE MOGĘ ODDYCHAĆ! '''Sierra: '''SIEDŹ CICHO NADĘTA LALO!!! '''Blaineley: '''Okej, czeka teraz na nas tylko ostatni etap, ale niestety musimy już podziękować naszej kochanej trójce przegranych. :c ''Patrzy się na nich, a Sierra ich tłucze. 'Blaineley: '''STAŻYŚCI! ''Stażyści jak zwykle przychodzą i rozdzielają Sierrę od Leshawny, Lindsay i DJ'a. W międzyczasie dwójka innych stażystów wrzuca do akwarium związanego Cody'ego. 'Blaineley: '''Czas zacząć trzeci, już ostatni etap pod tytułem - "Prawda albo Cody!" <3 Etap III - "Prawda albo Cody": '''Sierra: '''KIEDY BĘDZIE CODY!? '''Cody: '''Ratunku, co ja tu robię!? ''Sierra patrzy się w stronę akwarium. 'Sierra: '''COODYY!! <3 <3 TY TU JESTEŚ! <3 <3 '''Blaineley: '''Czeekaj. Najpierw musisz zawisnąć na linie, i mówić, że Cody jest beznadziejny, a wtedy wpadniesz do akwarium i WRESZCIE się z nim spotkasz. '''Sierra: '''Coo? Przecież ja nie moogę tego zrobić... '''Blaineley: '''A chcesz się spotkać z Cody'm? '''Widownia: '''TAAK!! '''Sierra: '''Doobra! <3 Żeby się z nim wreszcie spotkać! <3 ''Sama wskoczyła na linę. <3 ( prawa fizyki (please) ) 'Sierra: '''Cody jest głupi! <3 ''Lina się obniżyła, a Cody się przestraszył. 'Sierra: '''Cody jest beznadziejny! <3 ''Lina się obniżyła, a Cody się jeszcze bardziej przestraszył. 'Sierra: '''Cody jest żałosny! <3 ''Lina się obniżyła, a Cody się mega boi. 'Sierra: '''CODY JEST NAJGORSZĄ OSOBĄ NA ŚWIEEECIEEE!!! <33333 ''Z wielkim chlupem wpadła do akwarium i zaczęła molestować Cody'ego. <3 'Sierra: '''MÓJ GRZECZNY CHŁOPIEC!! <3 <3 <3 <3 '''Cody: '''RAT...U...NKUU... '''Blaineley: '''SIERRA, GDZIE TRZYMASZ TE PIENIĄDZE? '''Sierra: '''Są w pudełku w mojej torbie w pokoju gościnnym! '''Gwen: '''TAK! WRESZCIE STĄD WYCHODZĘ! <3 ^^ '''Tyler: '''Hej...czyli skoro ja i Gwen wyszliśmy już z więzienia...do znaczy że powracamy do porgramu! <3 '''Gwen: '''OO NIEE...JUŻ WOLĘ TO NIŻ TEN ŻAŁOSNY PROGRAM Z MCLEAN'EM... '''Blaineley: '''A KIEDY JA POWRÓCĘ!? A KIEDY JA BĘDĘ WIELKĄ GWIEZDĄ!? ''Dostała esa i go sprawdziła. :3 'Blaineley: 'ŻE COO...PRAWNICY COURTNEY ZE MNĄ ZRYWAJĄ!? ŁRAAAAA!!! Zaczyna się rzucać po całym studiu. 'Stażysta: '''Blaineley, widzowie, uczestnicy i nawet Twój psycholog twierdzą, że koniecznie musisz iść na badania, a właściwie odwyk psychiatryczny, dlatego chodź, możesz nie ujrzeć światła dziennego przez baardzo długooo... '''Blaineley: '''NIEE, WIEŚNIAKU!!!! ''Stażyści ją zabierają i wynoszą ze studia. Tak. <3 Nareszcie Blaineley została poskromiona. <33 Nie na długo...<33333 '''Owen: '''Hmm...skoro nie ma Blaineley to kto będzie nowym prowadzącym? Ja i Izzy? No nic, oglądajcie dalej Totalną Porażkę: W Szkole! W najbliższym odcinku debiut Gwen i Tyler'a, więc z ósemki zrobi się dziesiątka! Czy ktoś będzie miał jescze szansę na powrót? Czy przez powrót Gwen Courtney nie będzie zniesmaczona? Widzimy się niedługo w ostatnim... '''Totalna Porażka W Szkole Podsumowaniu! 'Owen: '''Eej, gdzie jest Izzy? ''Nagle Izzy wiszącą na linie wpada do akwarium i rozlewa całą wodę, powodując zwarcie i wyłączenie sie kamery. <3 Na ile oceniasz ten odcinek? :D 6 5 4 3 2 1 Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: W Szkole Kategoria:Specjalne Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: W Szkole